


Slimey Additions

by nifty_drifty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Eggpreg, Eggs, Established Relationship, Inflation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstuffed, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Tentacles, Wet & Messy, first chapter is fluffy, gaping, live birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifty_drifty/pseuds/nifty_drifty
Summary: “The species in question are mostly known except for a few things. How they reproduce. The interesting part, is that it’s awfully fond of its handlers. As far as organics go, it's actually somewhat impressive.”“And you want to see if it’d do you.”“Well, no need to be so... Crass, but yes.”A fic where Starscream loops his partner Wheeljack in for some Tentacle fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part is not porny, and I would think its rather cute! Possibly skippable if you're strictly here for the porny bits.
> 
> ?? i dont know?? what else i need to say here. i haven't written or finished a fic idk how long. Please let me know if i should just keep to my day job.

There comes a time in every developed or developing relationship where one or more partners wants to “spice things up”. Wheeljack knew of this concept. He was familiar with it. He knew that it could mean so many different things. A change of schedule, a workout routine, maybe taking articians classes with your partner -- but he knew it was mostly said in lue of changing things up in the berthroom. 

The little message was sent to him during work -- finally seeing it during one of the few breaks he took. _“I want to try something new. In bed.”_ Short, and sweet. The Autobot scientist would swear on his spark that he didn’t jump a bit at the unexpected message. Or look around his lab to see if anyone saw his reaction to the message. While his finials flashed for a hot second.

Totally didn’t happen. (It did.)

Now, Wheeljack was all for trying new things, even in berth. He wasn’t a stingy boyfriend. There were a few things he was not going to do, sure, but he’d never truly deny his partner an opportunity to try something new together. Besides, he was a mech of science! An academy grad in explosives, bangs and booms. Experimenting was in his nature. 

However. When your partner is Lord Starscream of Cybertron, ex second in command Decepticon leadership of a 4 million year raging war (who used to be your enemy no less), also a known scientist... You get a little nervous, to say the least. Jackie trusted Starscream, he did. With his spark, on several heated, breathy occasions. The past was the past, absolutely, and this relationship had no room for doubt.

 _“I’ll come by before we close down for the night; wait for me.”_ Another message from his dearly beloved seeker.

And yet… A little voice told Jackie that he’d be in for it. The scientist was inclined to agree, though he had faith in what Starscream might bring up. His past suggestions had always been great additions to their relationship. Getting a condo together, spark merging while fragging and weekly date night was some of Wheeljack’s favorite additions. 

The ex-Con was definitely more of the pace-setter of their relationship, and that made a lot of things fairly simple for the couple. Starscream was respectful of things Jackie was uncomfortable with, but with the Chosen One’s schedule and need to out-do all, one kind of had to work things around that beast. Never mind the hoops and loops that was the seeker’s trust. 

He couldn’t hold that against the red flier. When you spent as much time as he did around a violent, ruthless leader, as he did, you learn to become a little guarded. But over time, a lot of that melted between the two of them. Now if only the rest of the world could follow suit. 

Wheeljack sent back a message in return, _“You sure you want to meet in the lab? Might be more comfortable to talk about it at home.”_

He really couldn’t be adverse to any suggestions.

The Autobot kept an eye on his messages, knowing Starscream was always quick to answer. And as expected a short “I’m sure.” and a few, several moments later, a heart emoji. 

‘You can leave Earth, but it never really leaves you…’, the grounder thought to himself as he stared at the little icon. It wasn’t like him to use these little images, but it was another new thing he was trying. Be more expressive, if Wheeljack remembered correctly, and sent one in return. 

After a few sips of energon, he continued to work, and work, and work into the evening; waiting as instructed for Starscream to appear. 

A few hours later, Wheeljack popped up from under a new project he was tinkering on upon hearing the soft electronic sliding of doors. It was too late in the day that he would get visitors, so it could only be one mech. 

Clambering up from the ground with a groan, he’d sheepishly admit that most of his thoughts sense Starscream’s messages have been on what he could possibly want to try. Adding their sparks into the game was already an extremely pleasant activity. And the scientist was already a pretty good at dominating his seeker as it were.

Grabbing the nearest towel, he started to clean of his servos and forearms. “Hey, Star.” He warmly greeted his partner.

He was only given a smirk at the greeting as they both crossed the room to give each other quick pecks on the lips. “And how is my favorite scientist doing today, mm? Working diligently, I hope?”

Wheeljack turned to walk over to the large pile of put together metal, “I was, actually.” And it was the truth, but he couldn’t help the chuckle that left his vocalizer, “That is until a certain seeker hits me with a couple of scandalous messages.” 

“Mm, what can I say, Jackie? I like to keep my mechs on their toes.” The flier walked over to the nearest stool and sat before his partner started to go over the new improvements to his latest and greatest invention. He’d make a few quips or ask a few questions in regards to some of the updates. Truthfully, Starscream couldn’t help but miss being in a lab at times. 

It went on like this for a while longer. They talked back and forth, building up on each other’s ideas or changes, Starscream letting Wheeljack know the range of his proto-types budget if he got too ambitious. (Sadly, being berthmates to the ruler of the planet only allotted for so much. But it was hardly something Jackie thought about or even considered when he entered this relationship.) However each of them maintained a light mood over the budding project.

The update only went a few minutes more, during which Wheeljack had migrated to a stool across from the Chosen One. “So any other questions?” He asked, almost a little tired of talking about his own work for the evening. 

“Yes, just one.” Starscream kept his optics on a data pad as he jot notes on it for a moment, “What do you think I want to try in berth this time?” 

“What?... Oh!,” It took a few seconds for Wheeljack to catch the change in subject, hearing his partner laugh at the reaction. He looked down at his twiddling thumbs a second before laying both hands flat in his lap. “Honestly, Star? I have no idea. With you, and your realm of power and creativity? It could be almost anything. Just know, that skydiving is still out of the question.” 

The red seeker gave him a pointed look, coupled with a sly smile, “One day you’ll indulge me… But I’ll clue you in.” Sat up, adjusting his seating a little to be closer into the table. “What you’re about to hear is... Extremely far-fetched. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you said no. But as I was sitting at my desk today, listening to people complain about this, or mouth off about that, an interesting report, a request really, came to me.” 

“Mm, as usual, do go on.” 

“Recently, as I’m sure you’re aware, we’ve acquired something of a small, yet still officially funded, biology lab.” He started, getting up out of his seat to pace back and forth. Wheeljack wasn’t sure if the seeker was aware he did this. Nonetheless, he continued. “They’re already having live samples of what they’ll studying being shipped to them. Before you ask, the only reason we’re interest in these organic, biological studies is because there’s reason to believe these… Things… can produce or process energon.” Starscream rolled his optics, still not entirely convinced of the viability in such research. Not when there were several more important things to be done, or allocating more resource and help to his partner finding an actual reliable energon source. “Personally, I’ll throw myself to Unicron’s feet before I let Cybertron succumb to being on the aft-end of a trade with another species - organic or otherwise.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less dramatic from you.” 

“Cute. But quit interrupting my monolog.” The red flier gave Wheeljack a quick warning glance. There wasn’t any bite to it and the scientist’s field just spread out in warmth in response. Oh how the Autobot loved to try his patience occasionally. If he wasn’t his partner, he might’ve found it less endearing. But as he is, the position allowed for him to get away with some teasing. “Anyway, some of these species, to their credit, are not entirely organic; some possess some manner of… overlapping qualities between us and organic life” 

The World-Ruler pulled a data pad out of his subspace, turning it on in a quick movement. “Hence why I haven’t done anything to stop this from going through. I do have to approve what they import to Cybertron.” Starscream walked over to the table to slide over the datapad. The only thing on it was a title of the study, people involved, and a page number in the several hundreds. Jackie eyed it suspiciously but made no other moves to investigate. “As in watching mechs who clearly don’t know who they’re talking to try to one up me on science jargon. Idiots. Honestly, hasn’t anyone ever looked anyone up before a meeting?”

“Star, you know I love it when you tell me about how you put smart asses in their place, but please, the suspense might literally kill me. What is it that you want to try? And what does it have to my new neighbors?” Wheeljack fiddled with the datapad in front of him, wishing it around with a servo as he gestured with the other. “Which I’ll have some questions about later, regarding funding and sharing materials later.” 

“I’m getting there, Jackie. So, we’ve all. Read some interesting, erotic stories to past time, I’m sure. Some more… Than others. And certainly some more, ah, unique… Than others. This may or may not have to do with a specimen I recently approved for this new department.” 

“Wait…” Wheeljack twitched his head just slightly looking away, searching the several questions he had for the most, currently appropriate one as if they were all written down in front of him. “Wh… Wait, excuse me, am I talking to the same Star here? Like. The one that just dissed an entire, well. Taxonominy? The very same one from 5 seconds ago, give or take?” 

Starscream rolled his eyes for the second time that evening. Thinning ice, Jackie might’ve thought. “If that’s your way of saying no, I don’t find it particularly amusing…” 

“No, no, that’s m’way of makin fun of ya. But seriously, Starscream, there are more than one reason I should say no before I even look at the creature. There’s a reason it’s being studied, its because we don’t have enough collective data on it.”

“I see your point, but you’re wrong. These biologist are, augh, naturally, Camian. Which is why I haven’t delegated this particular task to Windblade.” There was a visible and auditory cringe at the admission. “They find organic life ‘neat’. They’ve done studies on it in the past but instead of keeping it to themselves they decided to bring indigenous species to us. This time, however, it serves a purpose, however small.” 

Starscream points to the datapad that his partner has barely so much as glanced at. “You’ll find all known information on the one specific creature I’m interested in on that.”

The ex-Con didn’t miss the way Wheeljack’s brow arched for a second, impressed that this one data pad was a collection of data on not 5 or even 3 subjects, but just one. While his partner was eyeing the datapad, he missed the slight smile Starscream gave at seeing the Autobot’s mind work over what he had in front of him.

“The species in question are mostly known by these biologists with the exception of a few things. The nature in which energon is involved, and how they reproduce. They’ve tried putting it with its own species, and a few others, but show almost no interest in others of its kind, and only slight interest of other organic and organic-like species. The interesting part, what they’ve found that it’s awfully fond of its handlers and even has a preference for certain handlers over others. As far as organics go, it's actually somewhat impressive.”

“And you want to see if it’d fuck you.” 

“Well, no need to be so... Crass, but yes.”

“That’s not what you said last night, over and over. And over again.” Wheeljack fluttered his optics at the other, in jest of innocence.

“Watch it, Jackie, or you might not hear me say fuck, over and over and over, EVER again.” 

Wheeljack sighed a little, nearly leaning back in a stole but thought better of it. “What does it even look like? And I’ll only approve once I’ve read over all.. This.” 

Starscream smirked and folded his arms over his cockpit, jutting his hips just so his posture was as accusatory as his next question, “What, don’t trust your fellow scientists?” 

“Sure, I do. With science.” Wheeljack picked up the datapad and took to looking through it more thoroughly, going through the first few pages of whatever it might be, “S’nother story when it comes to my partner.” 

“Aw, so sweet. But since you asked, page 36, is a clear image of it. You have by the end of the week to give me your answer.” Even Starscream, master deceiver, couldn’t hold back the smile Jackie’s sappy comment brought to him.

“That’s a long time. What if I dont have one?” Jackie turned to the indicated page, “Star, this is… This is awfully cliche of you. This is basically a terrestrial earth-cephalopod, with a few variant qualities. Where did this come from? Some backroom porn vid production?”

“That’s what I thought when they first showed me this.” 

“I can see why… you’d be interested in it.” Wheeljack took a few moments, his field felt of confusion as he skimmed through some of the pages, “Why exactly are they trying to find out? Are they actually specifically trying to find out how these things reproduce and process energon? Is that all they’re studying with any of their specimens?”

Star went to sit at the opposite stool again, resting his elbows on the table. “Well, with this specific one, yes, that’s what they’re studying. The other’s however, I’m not entirely sure, I stopped paying attention once they stopped being interesting.” Humming in thought, “But I suppose not, if they all got Windblade’s adamant approval.”

“And let me guess. Our, uhm… Experiment. Is just between you and I?” 

“Naturally, this is a private experiment. Between you and I.” Jackie couldn’t ignore how Starscream lit up at his curiosity and questions, “However, like a true experiment we can take notes and present them. I did tell them there might be someone else who will anonymously retesting their own theories and will hand back a detailed report after which.” Star was excited at how well planned he was. And the prospect of Wheeljack enjoying it as well, “Why? Are you saying you approve?” 

But he’ll still have to wait until the scientist was done evaluating the datapad. “We’ll see. Do I have to be involved?”

“No, not really. Actually, you could be outside the containment room observing if you’d like, but I would like you there in case things should go ary. And just to put your mind at ease, they do have more than 5 of these things, so please, don’t worry too much for the specimen’s sake.” 

“I was more worried about you, really.” The Autobot stood up, which prompted the other to as well, “Why don't we head home? I’ll read over this in my spare time, and you’ll have your answer in a week. Sound good?” 

“Hmm, I suppose that’s good enough for now.” Starscream smiled, trying to not look a little disappointed. “But yes, let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna get weird.

If Starscream had to be honest, he was expecting Wheeljack to say no way on Primus’ Metallic Cybertron would he agree to observe or allow his partner to become intimate with this creature. There were so many reason to say no, after all. Insufficient data on the nature of their reproductive system. Insufficient data on the organic itself. The fact that, although it had robotic, metal-like qualities, it was still organic. There were still dozens of studies on why organics and mechanics should not mix.

And then, not to mention Starscream’s very own interest! Historically, Decepticons, renounced or otherwise, had very little interest or tolerance for organic life. Half the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons was Megatron’s lack of respect for anything outside of mechanica. And even then it was surely dodgy. But for organics, especially so. 

The red seeker might’ve sworn off all association with Megatron or the Decepticons, but he had been their Second in Command, commander of their air fleet and the bane of many then and now Autobots. To say that Starscream’s interest in being in the same room as an organic willingly for fun, let alone let near his interface equipment was a surprise to say the least. 

But when Wheeljack said yes, that he would closely monitor the whole thing, neither one could tell who was more shocked between the two of them.

So a plan had set in motion. Luckily the biologists were only allowed a half day in the lab for set up purposes and allowing certain test subjects to acclimate to the new surroundings (which were generously bigger than their previous Camian laboratory ones). This gave Starscream ample time to spend with the tentacle-like creature, which he learned is called a morphtalica. However the scientists just call the creature Brian, giving it a proper name. 

What had also came as surprise was the way Brian communicated. Attempted to, at any rate. The morphtalica had no obvious mouth. Or any orifices in general. As the mechs around Brian spoke to either him or each other, he did seem to understand and respond to different words and phrases in a capacity that was worth questioning later.

Brian was very clearly far more intelligent than the Camians scientists gave him credit for, something that would have to be corrected once the couple had finished their own business. But it was more than what Wheeljack and Starscream could’ve hoped for. 

It was one of the few, reasonable rules Wheeljack had stated prior to agreeing to the… ‘Project’, as they referred to it as. And the more time they spent with the organic creature, the more they found it was more than capable communicating its baser needs. More complex responses were expressed through tendrel movement and Wheeljack suspected something else. Possibly scent, but unfortunately, most Cybertronians, Camians included, lacked the olfactories required to detect distinct and meaningful odors. 

Meanwhile, the ex-Con was careful to turn the lab into basically a dead zone for electronics when he and Wheeljack visited. The Autobot’s lab was, incidentally, right across from the Camien’s, so to say they were neighbors was fairly accurate and they could always use the excuse of getting Jackie’s opinion on some outcome the biologist came to. Even if it wasn’t his field of expertise. 

Once satisfied at the state of security, the pair began their trials. 

When Starscream went to visit with the morphtalica, he allowed it nearly free range of himself. Letting it crawl over him, he was surprised at how slimey it was, resembling something of like those tiny Earth creatures, slugs, if he remembered correctly. Or was it snails? He couldn’t remember. 

Brian could be characterized as several things. It was metallic in coloration, with several, ever-changing appendages. These limbs could change in size and texture without any appearance change in density. Starscream half wondered what part of this creature was the cybertronian-like part, or if it was simply that it could consume raw energon and ooze it as processed liquid. Either way, it wasn’t a particularly attractive food source. 

Starscream fed it, allowed it to explore, handled and even played with the smaller organic-like creature. Brian quickly came to like the flier, or so it seemed as it grew from hesitant to curiously crawling the expense of Starscream’s wing. It could stick to anything, still a lot like the slug-snail creatures of Earth. And while the red seeker’s wings were particularly sensitive under the right circumstance, this wasn’t quite the time just yet, and he had to remind himself to not get worked up, not that he was in the mood just yet anyhow. No matter how weird and interesting the morphtalica felt against his platting. 

Wheeljack for his part simply kept an eye out for Starscream both in the inclosure and about the lab doors. So far there was no one curious. Even Windblade and all her curiousness didn’t poke around. After learning a few tricks from the war, he successfully made the security for this lab easy to manipulate in their favor. Recording devices, save for his own personal one’s, would not work, the door could not unlock unless with a special security code. 

Despite the goal, real science was being done, regardless of the intended result. Behaviorally, Wheeljack was able to see exactly what the biologists meant by how it can bond to care takers. At first the creature was… Shy of the ex-Con upon entering it’s sparse home. (The lack of enrichment didn’t seem to bother the mass of limbs.) But as Starscream spent more time with the organic thing, it grew on him. 

Wheeljack was equally impressed with how Starscream became comfortable with the creature. Allowing it to roam all over, touching where ever it pleased. At some point Starscream left his panels open, his valve exposed to allow the being to explore every inch of him, if it desired. 

As time moved on, the seeker attempted to entice it: arching when it slitterred over something sensitive. It slowly worked as it became aware of the new exposed mesh but otherwise made no other moves to let Starscream knew it was interested. 

Then one visit, the creature didn’t immediately respond to Starscream entering its enclosure. The seeker just took his seat on the floor as he does every visit. This wasn’t an unusual response, usually it did take a moment for the morphtalica to react to Starscream. The seeker popped open his valve cover, and begins to read a data pad full of different articles, something he did on days Brian didn’t immediately take to him.

Beyond the window, Wheeljack boredly watched on. This would be the 10th day where nothing would probably happen and he was ready to call it quits. “Maybe we should stop?”

Starscream sighed. They’ve had this conversation before, about five days ago. The seeker was much more adamant about trying this out then, but putting down his data pad to stare at Brian, he was beginning to agree. Maybe some awkward misunderstood swipes of tentacles was all that happened and the previous handlers mistook it as being frisky?

“Maybe you’re right.” He hated how disappointed he sounded, but he did have high hopes. Mistake number one, he thought sourly. 

Wheeljack watched, heaving out a sigh. He hated seeing his partner dispirited. 

That’s when an idea dawned on him. 

“Wait. Star. I have an idea. I want you to try something.”

The seeker’s snapped back to his lover. “What kind of idea?,” he asked, voice sounding sharp and unsure. 

Wheeljack ignored this, “Touch yourself.” 

“What?”

“Y’know, masturbate. Finger yourself.”

“I knew what you meant,” Starscream sounded bitter. “I just. Don’t know.”

Wheeljack watched as his partner was beginning to get cold peds and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to be directly involve with this experiment. That was the deal, after all. But. He was a good partner. 

Starscream worriedly watched his partner, knowing he was gearing up for something. 

Wheeljack placed both hands on the banister just in front of the window to the enclosure. He just need to support himself a little. 

“Jackie?”

“Babe, come on, you know I love watchin’ you get busy.” 

Starscream paused before speaking again, trying to figure the angle. 

“C’mon, baby, show me how you like being touched, huh?” Wheeljack tried, even doing his best at giving him those bedroom eyes Starscream liked so much. He only broke character to check on his dear seeker, “Is this working?”

Starscream finally realized what he was talking about. “Try… Try again.”

“Okay, okay, uh, Hey, don’t be shy, spread those legs for me huh? Yeah, just like that, what a good seeker I have.”

Starscream closed his eyes, and spread his legs wider, as told but brought his knees up, folding his leg together and ultimately angling his valve upwards more. He’s trying, though.

Wheeljack waited to see if Starscream would say anything. When he didn’t, he guessed it made sense and continued to urge him to keep playing along.

Brian did nothing, as the two did a bit of roleplay.

“I love seeing you splayed out like this, so beautiful. Especially that valve. All mine, and no one else’s. Can you touch it for me, babe?”

Starscream doesn’t immediately comply.

“Come on, baby, you know I love it when you fuck yourself,” He drawled heatedly, “Show me baby, I know that valve is just beggin, waitin to be touched. S’why we’re here huh? Show your mech how you like it.” 

Slowly, the flier reaches a hand around to start massaging his exterior node, at the top of his valve, and Wheeljack continues to encourage him.

“There ya go, babe, that’s it. Show me how pretty you are.”

Starscream quickens up the pace, the more he gets into it. His head thunks against the wall he settled against as he continued to work a hand between his legs. Soon adding another as one was used to finger the inside, and the other to rub that little node that began to light up with pleasure, glowing bright like the rest of his biolights. 

Wheeljack sang his praise, encouraging him to do more, to vocalize his pleasure and when he didn’t, Wheeljack carefully demanded it. After that, Starscream didn’t show signs of shyness as he worked himself up. 

All the while, the Autobot watched the morphtalica. As Starscream got more into pleasuring himself, eking out pheromones just as the grounder suspected, it began to have an effect on Brian.

Before, Brian was content to doing nothing on a perch he eventually got, just looking over the mech in his room, but otherwise didn’t budge. 

But now, as Starscream finger fucked himself on the floor of his enclosure, the creature was definitely noticeably interested. If not in getting in on what Starscream was doing, then at least curious as to what the fuss was about.

Wheeljack continued to egg his partner on, until Starscream was lost in chasing his own pleasure. 

That’s when Brian finally reached the flier, squeezing under his knees to reach the space between his legs. Starscream didn’t immediately notice the small morphtalica, until it unexpectedly started to expand, he started to paus- 

Over the the loud speaker, he heard Wheeljack, “Don’t stop, Starscream, keep going.”

And he did, slower, finding himself somewhat second guessing his plan as Brian expanded to about what one might call ‘big’. If the seeker were standing, then Brian would come to about his knees, but he stopped growing at that. 

Like this, Starscream’s legs were pushed more aside, and spread out more. As instructed he had hadn’t stopped, but found himself scissoring himself open, in an attempt to invite Brian to explore. 

Wheeljack, silently but almost just as eager at this point, watched on. 

Starscream suddenly stopped, and tried to reach for Brian to pet him, but as soon as his hand was close enough a tentacle tightly grabbed his wrist. 

No one moved for a moment, but the tentacle eased and another joined it exploring his arm, almost in a sniffing like motion, eagerly looking for something. When it got to Starscream’s hand, it had apparently found the source, and it seemed to take a deep inhale, vibrating approvingly after. 

As Brian vibrated in approval, Starscream could also smell a faint, sweet. 

“Wheeljack?” Starscream called for his partner with a hint of trepidation in his voice. 

“I think he communicates through scent.” Wheeljack thought back to how Brian didn’t have an obvious mouth, nose or anything, so it was difficult to tell how he might talk with surrounding creatures. This was Wheeljack’s best guess. “Use that hand, the one Brian’s holding, and touch your valve. He’ll look for more, but my guess is that there’s so much your scent in the air it’s hard to pinpoint. Guide him.”

The seeker hesitated for a moment but did as suggest. He went back to massaging his sensitive cliterol node and sighed briefly at the relief.

“I think you’re right. Brian’s giving off a strong smell. It’s musky but still sweet, and-and,” he paused slightly as he was about to have the tentacles at his crotch. “I don’t know-“

“It’s okay that you don’t know, for now just focus.”

Brian almost recoiled as he came in direct contact with the new surface but upon finding out that it was the source of that wonderful fluid he soaked up from the mech’s hand, he pressed more tentacles to its surface. 

Starscream jumped at the cold, slimey touch. 

“Star? Starscream, what’s happening?” A worried voice asked, and Wheeljack could be seen huddling into the glass to get a better picture to make sure his partner was okay. 

“I-i’m fine! He’s, uh. Brian’s found my-my valve and uh, hah-!”

Just as Starscream was explaining to his partner what was happening, the tentacles exploring the exterior mesh of the seeker’s now very puffy valve, gliding through the folds and slicking him up even more than Starscream did naturally, groping him thoroughly, a single tentacle slipped through the entrance of his valve.

The seeker knew this was an accident because Brian instantly pulled the tentacle back, possibly thinking it might’ve hurt his new mate. But when Starscream groaned pleasurably and Brian seemed to relax and used that same tentacle to reenter the soft, welcoming valve, finding the source of both Starscream’s pleasure and of the scent he sought. Same as before, the morphtalica vibrated happily at his discovery, again release it his noxious scent into the air to demonstrate his approval to Starscream.

Instantly, the tentacle slithered deeper within the flier and didn’t stop till it met resistance at the top of Starscream’s valve. A small rim and clusters of nodes only a few well endowed mechs could reach, but Brian could with ease.

Starscream was in ecstasy. Especially when the vibrating intensified.

Finally having something inside him that his valve can clench on, as it wiggles and nudged his inner nodes perfectly and unpredictability. With no other friction than the pulsing and undulating of a vine-like tentacle exploring his depths, Starscream found himself twitching in pleasure he hadn’t known was possible. His valve becoming more and more wet as the combined effort from Brian and his natural slimey texture.

Brian climbed further into his lap, slipping more tentacles into his valve. Easily stretching the rim to about what might’ve been an average sized spike. 

Eventually, Starscream’s hand was nudged away, and he didn’t fight at all. Starscream rested the hand at his side now, as Brian began following the example of playing with his frantically glowing cliteral node. Brian took one tentacle and began to massage the node, causing the flier to buck into the mass and making the seeker moan.

The seeker keened and whined in pleasure, writhing under the constant attention, “Oh! Oh- don’t stop, don’t stop— for the love of Primus, keep-keep doin-ohhh, th-that-!”

Thick, pink creamy fluid started to ooze out of Starscream the more the morphtalica crammed into the seeker.

Wheeljack was beside himself. He watched on as his partner road out on the pleasure he received from the morphtalica, and lost himself eagerly. Wheeljack took notes when he felt that he could, but the grounder was nearly memorized by what was happening in front of him. 

All the while, Starscream had succumbed to at least two orgasms, his valve being worked and played with. He panted, lifting his lower half up in an attempt to shove move of those wonderful tentacles deeper.

That was until Brain started to move him. Due to his gelatinous form, it was hardly difficult to shift his mate into a new potion. One that gave Wheeljack full view of Starscream’s valve, of how stuffed it was. On his hands and knees, aft in the air, face low to the ground, resting his head against the floor as he shook in the aftermath of Brian’s attention. 

“O-oh, Jackie- Jackie, this is- this is more than I hoped for, this-ohh,” Starscream paused to shudder out a moan and pant in mild exhaustion, “This is so- so much more than I hoped for-- Haa-!”

Wheeljack could say nothing as he watch his partner’s chest heave and the soft pulses Brian’s tentacles push thick, viscous fluid into till it pushed out from Starscream’s valve. With so many tentacles occupying the warm valve, there was hardly any space for what Jackie would assume was Brian’s cum.

For the meantime, Brian rested atop of Starscream’s aft and down the slight expanse of his back, so the view really was exceptionally clear. As the grounder watched on, Brian began to do something unanticipated: his tentacles expand even further. Both unused and the ones currently working the seeker’s valve tirelessly, all doubled in size. And now, there are tentacles wrapped around Starscream’s hips and crimson thighs.

The Autobot wondered why the change in position when Brian reached for what he wanted: Starscream’s gorgeous wings. Somehow the morphtalica knew that area to be sensitive, maybe when Starscream tried to entice the creature, and quickly began to reach and pluck at sensitive wiring and joins and the flier sang something even Wheeljack didn’t understand.

He’d be jealous if he wasn’t enraptured with the sight before him. 

The growth in Brian’s tentacles was a delicious stretch Starscream hadn’t known in a while. His valve calipers stretched to it fullest, he could hardly squeeze around the appendages. But then he hardly had to.

The combined fluids of both Brian’s natural skin, and Starscream’s stimulated valve created a wild squelching that was hard to ignore as the creature began to gear up for something. 

Both mechs were shocked when Brian managed to thrust into the valve he occupied. For a second, the foggy bliss cleared as the seeker attempted to rise and question, but it died with the next thrust, and the next, and the next. The tentacles easily gild through the puffy folds.

Soon the morphtalica was drilling into the Chosen One, like he meant nothing but someone to fuck. Slow at first but he quickly gained momentum. Wheeljack simply sat back from where he found himself suddenly sitting on the ground, data pad forgotten as he watched. 

Starscream did little more than flap and twitch his wings in pleasure as his very wires were toyed with, moaning his praise to Brian’s deft tentacles. He hardly felt the sizing of said tentacles adjust to a bigger size as he was impaled repeatedly. Happy to receive, happy to have Brian’s tentacles up his valve. 

Starscream only notices how much is filling him, how much Brian is filling his valve up. With a quick glance he can see how much his plating bulged out at each thrust and he finds himself all the more hotter for it. He’d be brought to a few more orgasms before he almost tried to call it quits. 

Almost. 

Several oragsm later, and a steadily growing puddle of mixed fluids, the flier began to sit up, during a pause in activity. Brian still completely hilted inside him, as much as anyone could call it that. But a break all the same.

Onto his knees Starscream turned to face his partner, suddenly aware of the optics on him, and once he caught the gaze of the bewildered scientist, he laughed. Condensation slide down his frame from where heat escaped through his seams. 

“Heh- haa - Crazy, huh?” Starscream laughed, his voice strained and exhausted. Wheeljack jerked his vision from his partner’s bulging abdomen to his face, but was completely unreadable. If he had more energy, he’d be worried, but future-Starscream was going to be the one to deal with that.

Scooting closer to the glass window of the enclosure, Starscream put hands on the window to both hold himself up and for to prompt his boyfriend to do the same, over his hands. With the glass between them, this was the closest to handholding they could do till Brian dislodged himself from the warm, inviting valve. 

Wheeljack followed the prompt and put his hand to the window, and suddenly he felt himself breath. He didn’t know he was holding his breath, but all the same he laughed a little easier. 

But the morphtalica has other ideas. Soon after the small break, Brian ankored himself to the floor. Starscream anticipated for the creature to extract himself but no such thing happened. Instead, he pulled the seeker down, on top of him. 

Starscream thought he was being impaled before; he had no idea. 

He keened sharply as he leaned into the glass, being pulled back down as he rose slightly up again, Brian using Starscream’s weight to grind into him. The seeker’s vision blurred at another onslaught of pleasure as he doubled over against the glass. It was as if Brian sought after something from the seeker.

Crimson red thighs easily spread wider, letting the creature go after whatever he wanted. The most fearsome seeker made pliant and hungry for more.

At this point, Starscream could barely see Wheeljack rise to knees, worried for his lover. The flier briefly wondered if they were taking this too far? How much more could he take before Wheeljack needed to remove Brian? Before Wheeljack needed help removing him? The studies didn’t say anything about Brian growing in size and who knew what that could say about his strength?

But they way the morphtalica pulled Starscream into riding him and and thrusting deep into his valve, it probably said a lot. The troubled thoughts were eagerly forgotten by the seeker with each upward thrust into his valve, with each pump of viscous, pink fluid. 

“Wheeljack?,” Starscream called quietly, his vision unfocused, “Ohh, this feels-- this feels so good, Jackie -- so good, so good, so good-”

Starscream tiredly moaned, as the puddle of lubricant became larger, with the aid in this new position. Brian thrusted in deep, pounding deep inside him at sensitive nodes over and over. Everything was so wonderful and blissful when something clicked. Starscream went rigid and his demeanor became faded and aloof, completely delirious from something. 

The seeker completely forgot about the world. Forgot about where he was, who he was with. 

Who he was.

At the back of Starscream’s valve, Brian found and received his prize. Starscream was in hypnotic bliss as Brian squirmed and swirled inside him. He hummed and and trilled, as his baser nature began to shine through in a trance-like state. His mind clouded nearly completely. The morphtalica beneath him had finally breached what it originally sought, access to Starscream’s gestational chamber. Completely penetrating the seeker.

Unknown to Starscream , Wheeljack kept by his side, watching, when his attention turned to Brian. He didn’t know what the creature did, but the thrusting was less dramatic and the goal seemed to be grinding more and more into the mech above him. Bouncing Starscream only slightly, only enough to insert more into his new mate. A seemingly impossible amount. 

All the same, Starscream ground back down in response.

Brian had began vibrating again in approval, enjoying how his mate reciprocated and seemed to want what hr wanted. Starscream stirred, his wings flutter and whining loudly. He desperately tried to mirror the vibrations that the tentacles now invading his chamber were making. Wanted to display his appreciation too.

The movement in his chamber was so good as Brian did he wanted and stirred the space up.

Distantly, Starscream could hear his Jackie. “Star? Are you okay?” When the grounder received no response, he prompted Starscream again. “Babe, talk to me, what’s going on?” 

Starscream could hardly speak with his vision cloudy and voice hoarse. With one hand still holding him up against the glass, he simply opted to holding his midsection, rubbing slightly. When he found he enjoyed the pressure that created, he rubbed slightly more. 

“I-i don’t-,” Wheeljack stammered, “I don’t under-understand?”

The flier gave up and quickly moved on when he couldn’t find his voice.

Starscream tried to lift again, whether to get up or simply test the strength of Brian beneath him, no one could tell, even himself, but he was easily pulled back down. Within his chamber, vines and vines of tentacles took up residence and more still came, testing the space. The elasticity. 

Brian vibrated again in approval. Starscream, in a weird sense, came to understand and settled down against the morphtalica, his valve plating setting flush against slimey, cold skin. By virtue, he sat back against his heels, granting his partner a view. The seeker trilled encouragement to Brian, reaching down pet him.

Several tentacles leave the warmth and comfort that Starscream’s valve provided and the seeker even whimpers at the loss, grinding down of his own choosing wanting more, way more. The tentacles leave to wrap around Starscream’s wrists and held tightly, but not painfully.

He didn’t have to wait long. Neither of them did.

An oddly shaped tentacle emerges from the gelatinous creature. Simple, but the bulbous tip spelt something was afoot and Wheeljack was starting to put two and two together. Starscream seemed to have too, and even wanted it, as he watched and smiled longingly at the the appendage. 

The bulbous tentacle press against Starscream’s entrance, but despite the light gape his puffy valve sported now, it couldn’t manage to breach the first rim. Starscream trilled in distress briefly before reaching down and scissoring his valve lips before pressing the bulb within himself, moaning at the girth being replaced finally.

Brian had Starscream so far under his spell, he willingly inserted the ovipositor into his own valve. Wanted it in him, desperately. 

As Starscream gave way to the ovipositor, Brian vibrated happily at the seeker who returned the favor in his own way.

Starscream trilled over the praise. Wheeljack didn’t miss the bulge the ovipositor caused and so slowly the climb it made up into the seeker’s valve. 

The bulbous tentacle obviously affected the flier as his wings fluttered in a way Wheeljack was used to in privacy. Starscream is almost over the edge when the bulge stops at a now very dilated gestation rim. Maybe it was still too big to get past? It frustrated him, to not be thoroughly filled. To not have that ovipositor where it should be, nice and deep in his chamber. 

Starscream ground down hard. The bulbous bead of the ovipositor was stuck behind the rim, even though it just received intense attention from the other tentacles Brian had to offer. As Starscream desperately sat down hard against the creature below, Brian ground upwards into the seeker, thrusting and bouncing slightly to encourage the ovipositor to pass. Starscream made some distressed noises as he tried to get the ovipositor past his inner rim. 

Starscream continued to ride and hardly listened to Wheeljack when suddenly, his waist fell several inches and the bulge traveled up. At last, the ovipositor popped into the chamber. 

The seeker smiled in ecstasy. 

The ovipositor pulled its bulbous head back down toward the passage, slightly lodging itself into the orifice, effectively plugging the rim and stretching it open for what was to come next. 

This time, both Brian and Starscream vibrated in their own way. Star used his wings to flutter while Brian continued his own way and they both waited. Everything was at a stand still it felt like, even Wheeljack. 

And then it started. 

With his optics trained at Starscream’s entrance, Wheeljack watched as Brian began pulsing, different from his vibrations. As he did this, it sent glowing spheres up the length of the ovipositor and into his lover. 

Finally it dawned on Wheeljack what was going on.

Eggs. Brian began to deposit his eggs into Starscream. Impregnating his lover.

Wheeljack was so shocked, all he could do was watch.

As the eggs make their way into Starscream’s chamber, he is a mess of moans and trills of pleasure, chirping has he felt every one of those eggs pop into his gestation tank. A feeling of satisfaction and purpose washes over him and Starscream can’t stop the sigh that escapes him, as he rubs his midsection as it already starts to get full. 

The small bulges making their way into the seeker are perfectly spherical. Perhaps it was due to the color of Brian’s slimey flesh, but they appeared to glow red and yellow. Flashing harmoniously and just enough to be known. 

It doesn’t take long for Starscream to become completely full and then some. It’s obvious that Brian has filled him over capacity as there are extra bulges in his plating but thankfully, as room dewindles, so too does the frequency in the amount of eggs making their way to Starscream’s chamber till the flow completely. 

Wheeljack does little more than watch both the valve of his beloved seeker and the ovipositor of the morphtalica pulse and clench rhythmically and mutual satisfaction. Though another tentacle sneaks into Starscream and it seems to replace the ovipositor which leaves with a less prominent bulb at the top and sinks back into Brian like it never existed. The next thing the scientist watches is the inconspicuous tentacle pulse rapidly into his partner and the small bulges in Starscream’s armor turn to one smooth bulge, like that of a carrying mech. 

Starscream moans weakly but makes no moves to stop it, almost as if he understands its purpose. He does enjoy one last orgasm from Brian as the tentacle thrusts backwards from the depths of a very used valve before it too disappeared into the morphtalica. 

Out of his view, Wheeljack is at the door of the enclosure, frantically dialing in the security code, messing up a few times.

Brian’s last hurrah seems to be a light outer massage to Starscream’s puffy valve, before he shrinks and moves from beneath the mech that now towered over him with a taut belly full of eggs. His eggs. If he could in Cyberonian language, he’d announce how proud of a well job they’ve done, but settled for take nap in a high place, completely tuckered out.

By then, Wheeljack finally reached his lover, catching him before he falls backwards in exhaustion. “Star? Star! Tell me you’re ok?!”

Starscream fared no better, nodding only slightly. Still dazed and completely satisfied, he sadly massaging his now full belly. Wheeljack couldn’t help but notice the lack of fluids spilling from his partner, even as Starscream’s valve gaped lewdly without anything to hold him open. The seeker’s wings fluttered and eyes became less cloudy though he was still mostly unreadable. 

All Starscream wanted now, was a nap.


End file.
